


Action figure theatre: How to grow a TARDIS from a crystal?

by DieAstra



Series: Doctor Who action figure comics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reads up upon how to grow a TARDIS from a crystal. He has the plans and the TARDIS manual. This should work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: How to grow a TARDIS from a crystal?

[](https://postimg.org/image/j2zw6ssid/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/d7ajx52l1/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/v2bee3y39/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/e70usuhqt/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/z570qxhlh/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/5kszuigd1/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/wsufflfmd/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/e5mbloqj9/)


End file.
